Cinderserena
by BabyCinnamon
Summary: It's about a girl that is treated bad and it has a stepmother and stepsisters in it


Title:Cinderserena  
  
  
  
The story of Cinderserena is partly based on the old fairy tale of Cinderella (not the Disney version). It contains a lot of nasty parts almost in the end so if you have a weak stomach I suggest you not to read it. ENJOY!  
  
The wife of a rich man fell sick and when she was about to die she called her only daughter to see her for one last time. She told her that when she dies she'll be watching over her and with that she closed her eyes and died. When winter came her dad had already taken another wife, she bought two daughters, Rye and Lita they were pretty but they're heart was black as a crow. A year passed when her father died and the stepmother decided to make the girl a servant. So everyday she would sleep by the fireplace and she got the name Cinderserena. Everyday Cinderserena would go to her mother's grave and wept there until one day a little plant grew there. But she didn't notice and she wished that something good would happen to her and a little bird came and granted her the wish. So everyday she'll come and make wishes. It happened that day that the king gave orders for a ball that lasts a whole night and when Rye and Lita found out they really wanted to go because there the prince would chose a maiden to marry. Cindereserena wanted to go but she didn't have a dress to wear. So Cindereserena had to watch her stepsisters get dressed and ride away to the ball. But then she remembered the tree and the bird, so she runs to her mother's grave and wishes for a dress, a coach and some glass slippers. She was so happy to go that got on that coach and went to the ball. When she arrived the stepsisters was there and didn't even know that was there own stepsister. The ball was beautiful, it decorate with a lot of balloons and streamers. All the way in the back were the king, Queen and their son prince Darien. Prince Darien was bored because he wasn't finding the ball very amusing. He was grazing around until he found the most beautiful maiden he has ever seen. He was speechless when he saw her. The prince went over and asked the young maiden to dance and she accepted. They danced all through the night and the prince didn't want to dance with anybody else. Rye and Lita grew jealous, one of them was supposed to dance with him, not her. The end was drawing near and cinderserena had to go before her stepmother and stepsisters get back home. The prince was asked her to stay but she refused and ran away. She was going down the stairs when she dropped one of her slippers. She was going back to get it but it was too late. The prince lost her forever was going up the stairs when he sees the slipper on the staircase. The next morning the prince went house-to-house trying to find the girl that fits the slipper. When he arrived to cinderserena's house, Rye and lita was very happy. Rye came first and tried to put the slipper on but it didn't fit. The stepmother gave a knife and said cut your toes for when you are queen you'll have new toes. So rye cut her toes off and put the slipper on and the prince took her away to be his bride. While he was riding he realized that wasn't the girl, so he turned around and went back to the house. Lita was next and the slipper didn't fit either because of the heel. The stepmother gave her a knife and said cut off your heel for when you are queen you'll have a new heel. So lita cut off her heel and put on the slipper and the prince took her away to be his bride. But then he realized she wasn't the right either, so he turned around and bought her back. The prince asked if there is anyone else and the stepmother said only the kitchen maid. The prince told her to come down and she did. She sat down and tried on the shoe and it fitted perfectly. Cinerserena stood up and as soon as she stood the prince recognized her; she was his bride to be. So the prince scooped her up and rode away. When the wedding with prince Darien came, cinderserena decided to let her stepmother and stepsisters come the wedding. As they were standing there, a bunch of crow came and started to peck their eyes out and thus, for their wickedness and falsehood, they were punished with blindness for all their days.  
  
The End 


End file.
